House of Humor or Horror
by Mr. Mountain Dew
Summary: What will happen to Mara now that she has been expelled and Patricia suddenly disappears? Will everything turn out alright, or will this be the end for the Anubis residents? sorry if it doesn't sound appealing, I am really bad at summaries. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone I'm sad to say this but I don't own House of Anubis.**

_(Patricia POV)_

We were leaving the school after that and I saw Mara crying and I couldn't believe what just happened. Why would Mr. Sweet expel Mara, I blame Eddie that idiot had to post that video and anger Mr. Sweet even more. When I see him I will kill him. When we arrived at the house Nina came up to me and told me to meet them in her room in ten minutes. I decided to go try to cheer up Mara for a while.

_(Mara POV)_

Why did I have to be expelled I thought that I had all the information correct. If only Eddie hadn't called me a chicken then this wouldn't have happened. Mrs. Andrews was upset and so was Trudy. I feel so ashamed that this happened. I know that I had my information correct, Vera did something to set it up. Just then Patricia came in she looked sad and angry at the same time.

"Come on Mara, you can't just sit here you need to go out and have some fun forget what happened."

She seemed sincere but I had my doubts of leaving because I might run into Vera. I shook my head, so she tried to pull me out of my bed. She finally let go and walked out the door. I heard her yelling for Jerome then the sound of someone coming up the steps.

_(Patricia POV)_

I went and got Jerome to go help her. He readily agreed and began to run up the stairs then I heard a door open and close. I started back up and headed toward Nina and Amber's room. I enter to see that I wasn't the last one. I sat down and we waited for Alfie to get here. The door suddenly opened and Alfie came in breathing hard.

"What happened to you," Amber asked.

She stared at him with a funny look and then she smiled. I started to laugh; it was funny to see all their reaction to Alfie running in. I turned toward Nina and asked what this was about. She told us all that had happened during the hearing when they had gone back to the house.

After that I ran downstairs and I heard Eddie's voice. I became infuriated and ran down the rest of the stairs. He heard me and turned around and smiled. I stormed up to him and slapped him as hard as I could he grabbed his jaw.

"This is all your fault," I screamed at him.

He gave me a confused look. "What are you talking about Yacker.

"It's your fault that Mara posted that, and you angered Mr. Sweet and he expelled Mara, I told you earlier that you were an idiot."

He looked at me with anger. "You started it, so we both did it Yacker."

I stormed out of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

_(Patricia POV)_

I was walking through the woods after I left. I heard some noises by a bush. I started running back to the house, but the rustling of the bushes as someone got closer to me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I screamed as a hand went over my mouth. Suddenly everything went black.

_(Fabian POV)_

I was out with Nina as we searched for Patricia. We started to head to the woods when we heard a scream. We instantly recognized it as Patricia's scream. We started to run into the woods and we came across a path. We stopped and saw Patricia's shoe. I instantly knew that Rufus was back.

I looked at Nina.

"We need a Sibuna meeting soon." It was hasty but it had to happen.

"I agree Fabian," we both took off down the path to the house.

When we got their we got Alfie and Amber and went up to Nina and Amber's room for a meeting.

"So your probably wondering why we didn't come back with Patricia?"

They stared at us for a while and then asked if we knew where she was.

"Well," Nina started "she was taken by….

_(Patricia POV)_

I woke up in a shed full of hay. I looked around and the door started to open I heard a female voice and a very creepy voice. I turned to look at them and then screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry it has been awhile, I kinda got locked out of my account for awhile and had some lack of inspiration, but I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoA or anything related to it, the rightful owner is nickelodeon.**

**Previously:**

_**I woke up in a shed full of hay. I looked around and then the door started to open I heard a female voice and a very creepy voice. I turned to look at them and screamed.**_

_(Patricia POV)_

There before me were Rufus and a woman who I didn't know. Rufus was smiling at me as if he was planning something sinister. I wish I had a way of escaping this death hole, but it seemed that the only way out was right behind Rufus.

Rufus stood in the corner of the room with that woman and was talking to her as if she had failed him, while they were arguing I had more time to survey my surroundings. I was towards the back of the shed with my arms and legs tied to cuffs in the walls. I started to worry about what would happen to me this time because I wasn't able to leave them a trail for them to find me.

I racked my brain to think of a way to contact my friends, when I saw it. About 2 feet in front of me, partially buried in the hay was my phone. I looked up to see the woman leaving the room, but not before grabbing a burlap sack. Terror filled me as I thought of all of the things they could do to the others.

Rufus turned towards me and made his way over to me. He looked the same as he did a year ago, especially those evil eyes that stared into your soul.

He leaned over even with my face and said, "I need you to give me the real elixir."

For once I didn't know what to answer to that, I looked up at his face at spat into it, "Even if I had it why would I give it to you?" I saw the anger swell in his eyes and he raised his hand.

_(Mara POV)_

I had my bags packed and with a tearful goodbye I stepped outside of Anubis House. As I was walking across campus I felt like some eyes were staring at me. I shrugged it off at first and continued on. Then I heard some bushes rustle and I knew that someone was following me. I turned to see if I could see them.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I called out hoping that they would at least move so that I would be able to locate them. I got no response. I turned around and came face to face with a hooded person who threw a sack over my head and knocked me out. I fell to the ground and as I lost consciousness I felt myself being dragged across the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Hope you like this chapter of House of Humor or Horror. The disclaimer is still the same so yea…. Enough talking. Enjoy!**

**Previously:**

"_**Hello? Is anyone there?" I called out hoping that they would at least move so that I would be able to locate them. I got no response. I turned around and came face to face with a hooded person who threw a sack over my head and knocked me out. I fell to the ground and as I lost consciousness I felt myself being dragged across the ground.**_

* * *

><p><em>*Back at the House*<em>

_(Amber POV)_

"She was taken by Rufus." Nina stated .

I was shocked. How did Rufus find us again? It seemed like this year was going to be decently normal till now.

"We have to find her!" I exclaimed while springing to my feet.

"That's just the thing," Nina looked down as she continued. "We don't know where he is keeping her. In fact we don't even have an idea of where she is being kept."

It was hard for me to comprehend that we had nothing that could help us get Patricia. I felt like we had already failed her and we hadn't even started looking for her yet.

"But we can't just give up! Surely there is a way of finding her." I persisted.

"Of course we aren't giving up, we just don't know where to start." Fabian injected.

I tried to think of something that would help us. After much thought I had an idea.

I turned to look at them, "If we look around the whole campus surely we will find a clue as to where she is, but we will need some more help." I stated proudly.

_(Nina POV)_

We all stared at Amber after she had said that, I was shocked that she had come up with that so quickly.

I looked over at Fabian to see his reaction, he seemed to be deliberating on just how big of a chance that this has of working.

"Amber, this has so many ways that it can go wrong, but it is worth a try." He finally told Amber.

Amber's eyes lit up and she turned to walk out the door shouting as she went "I'll get the others!"

I was beginning to worry about who she was going to get, and whether she was going to be quiet about it.

I heard some commotion downstairs and decided to go see what was going on. I got up from my bed and headed out the door followed by Fabian and Alfie.

The voices changed to shouting and I picked up the pace. I was about to lean over the rail when I heard a door slam open and then screaming die out as Victor entered the room.

"Eddison, Clarke. What is going on here." He said with a tone of danger in his voice.

I took a peek down and saw Jerome and Eddie scrambling to their feet after what looks like a fight. I went backwards as Victor marched them into his office. The door slammed and I heard the key lock it.

_*Meanwhile at the shed*_

_(Patricia POV)_

I felt the hand come across my face and pain raked through my cheek. I screamed out and slumped back, before he could hit me again there was a knocking at the shed door.

I heard the shed open and someone whimpering. I paused as I listened. I knew that person, fear came over me faster than I wish it had. I looked up to see Mara being led over to where I was and tied to the walls like I was.

Once she was tied up they took the sack off of her head and when she looked up her eyes landed directly on me. She then proceeded to look around and then looked at Rufus.

"Why am I here? I didn't do anything to you." She said on the verge of tears.

Rufus only glanced at her before returning his gaze back to me. Then he answered. "If you ask any questions or defy me I will kill you.

I saw the fear in Mara's eyes and knew that Rufus had gotten the reaction he wanted. I tried to keep a poker face and not let any of my emotions escape. I glared at him and was about to retort when I realized that if I did anything like that it would be Mara that he killed not me.

I slumped down in defeat and watched Rufus walk to the shed's entrance and grab the woman and walk out, I heard the bolt on the door latch. I waited till I knew that he wasn't coming back for a while then I turned to look at Mara. I saw her eyes water up as she was trying to fight back the tears.

"Mara are you ok?" I asked with concern.

She looked up and only nodded.

I saw something by her feet and saw that it was glitter. I looked towards the entrance and saw it trailing out the door. I smiled when I realized that Mara may have just helped the others in finding us by leaving such an obvious but well-disguised trail.

"Mara you are a genius." I said as hope filled me.

She simply looked up at me and said "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the chapter. Please make sure to like this story and review on whether it's good or if not what could be changed to make it better. Until next time!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys, so sorry that I havent updated in while, been a bit busy with school work and all that.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't nor will I ever own HoA or any of the characters from it.**_

_**Previously:**_

_**I saw something by her feet and saw that it was glitter. I looked towards the entrance and saw it trailing out the door. I smiled when I realized that Mara may have just helped the others in finding us by leaving such an obvious but well-disguised trail.**_

"_**Mara you are a genius." I said as hope filled me.**_

_**She simply looked up at me and said "I know."**_

_(Rufus POV)_

After I latched the door I saw something shimmering. I bent down to look at it and saw that it made a straight path from the door down the road. Anger filled me and I decided to make sure that this did not go unpunished.

I gradually got up and walked towards my truck and Vera followed after, I turned towards her and gave her strict instructions. She nodded curtly and walked off. A smirk grew on my face as I knew that we were getting closer to the answer. I got in my truck and drove off following the trail of glitter.

_(Patricia POV)_

I beamed at Mara, but I knew we had to do something before Rufus returned because there was no guarantee that we would stay at this place. I turned to Mara and we started to come up with a plan.

"Mara we need something that will distract Rufus long enough for the guys to find us,. Have any ideas?"

I watched Mara as she thought intently and surveyed her surroundings. Finally she looked towards me and smiled.

"I think I have a plan or two."

With that I smiled and she went over her plan with me and it was truly brilliant.

_(Nina POV)_

We took this opportunity to sneak out and go over the campus. Amber went to check around the gatehouse, Alfie the woods, Fabian around the school, and I chose to look around the library and around in the woods.

I walked around the library and found nothing, I was beginning to get frustrated as all my leads were dead ends. Then I saw a clue on the edge of the woods near the school entrance, it was a trail of glitter that from the school towards the gatehouse. Fabian and Amber had apparently seen it too because they were walking towards me. When they got their Amber seemed frantic.

"Nina the glitter kept going past the gatehouse and there was a shoe on there to." She practically squeaked, holding up a shoe that looked like Mara's.

I was thoroughly confused. "Wait, why would Mara's shoe be along with the glitter?" I asked and Amber merely shrugged.

Fabian cleared his throat, "I think that she was also taken because her luggage is over where the trail starts."

This was some of the worst news yet. Now Rufus had two people. I had to think positively. He may have them both, but it seems that Mara has left a trail for us to follow. I looked at Fabian and Amber and we all came to a silent agreement. Before we left we all went off to find where Alfie had wandered off to.

_(Alfie POV)_

I was sneakily wandering around the school grounds trying to find any clues. This was harder than it movies made it look, it had been thirty minutes and I still hadn't found anything. After probably an hour of searching I still hadn't found anything. It was beginning to frustrate me, that is until I heard someone call my name. I looked up and saw Nina, Amber, and Fabian all staring at me.

"Come on Alfie we need to go." Amber all but huffed at me.

I was confused, had they found something? Why was it always one of them that found a clue?

I jogged over to them, "So I take it as you found something?"

"Yes, and we need to go now if we want to find the end of the trail before Rufus finds it and destroys it." Amber started to pull on my arms as she said that.

I followed them as we headed towards the gatehouse. When we got to the gatehouse I saw a face I hoped that I would never have to see again. Rufus smirked as he stared at us and then I felt something hit the back of my head and everything went black as I fell.

_(Rufus POV)_

This was the last time that they would interfere with my plans. I loaded them into the back of my truck and drove for about an hour before I reached my destination, I got out and dumped them onto the grass on the side of the path and drove off. Maybe it would be easier to find the mask now that they were out of the way.

_(Nina POV)_

I jolted awake as I felt myself hit the ground. I heard a truck driving off and looked after it. Rufus had just taken us somewhere. I got up and looked around after he had faded in the distance, I had never seen this place before. Panic swept over me and I shook Fabian Amber and Alfie until they woke up.

They all looked around and unlike me did not freak out. Each of them got up and looked up the path.

"Guys Rufus just left us somewhere that's who knows how far from the school." I was practically freaking out as I said that.

"Nina calm down we aren't that far from the school." Amber simply stated, "We just need someone to give us a lift back."

I was shocked at how calm she was as she pulled out her phone and made a phone call.

**So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll try to update again by the end of this week but I cant make any promises. Until then please feel free to review**


End file.
